


When in Rome

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: The Third Doctor takes Jo to visit the Papal Mainframe.





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 'dressed / undressed' challenge.

"The Church of the Papal Mainframe doesn't allow visitors to wear clothes," the Doctor explained. "This jacket is actually just an illusion."

"Really?" Jo put her hand on his sleeve, and felt only the bare arm. "That's amazing! It looks so real!"

"It's done with one of these." The Doctor held out a metallic pill. "You need to swallow it."

Jo shook her head firmly. "No, thank you."

"What, you don't want to come?"

"Oh, I'm coming." Jo kicked off her shoes, and began to unbutton her jacket. "But I don't need any illusions. I've gone skyclad before, you know."


End file.
